garofandomcom-20200223-history
Makai Alchemist
Makai Alchemist are counterparts of Makai Priests in the animated universe of Garo. Description & Characteristics Makai Hoshi literally means Hell Priest and that description never changed in Japanese in every incarnation of Garo. However, when it was translated in English for the animated series, "priest" was redefined as "alchemist." The true Japanese word for Alchemist in Japanese is Renkinjutsu-shi, not "ho-shi". Through observation, coupled with confirmation that all anime series of the franchise are set in the same universe, this translation decision was not simply for creative license, but to further differentiate both groups: Both Priests and Alchemists share the same role in Makai Order in their respective universes, yet the latter' abilities and skills are loosely based on the arts of alchemy and in lesser extent, magic in popular culture in stark contrast of Makai Priests who mostly based on fantastic mythical aspects of Taoist Priests. Also, magical arts utilized by the Alchemists have greater diversity relative to their homeland and mirrors those in real-life in some respects. For instance, Alchemists of the Order's Japanese Branch such as Seimei utilize onmyōdō whereas those from Western Branches such as Gina Evans, Lukather Harden, and Ema Guzmán Western Sorceries. Regardless, true to their English moniker, all Alchemists are required to learn the art of Alchemy in basest level at a very least. While not confirmed, it's implied that mastery over the basic art of alchemy is essential to become a full-fledged Alchemist just as complete mastery over Soul Metal for Makai Knight. Since the Alchemists are free to choose which magical arts that suit them, they have a wider array of Makai Equipment. Makai Alchemists from Japanese branch such as Abe no Seimei and Feilong utilize Madō Brush and Madō Bagua Tag magical instrument whereas those from Western Branch utilize other equipments which share similar functions such as Makai Gun. The Carved Seal of Flames In era of The Carved Seal of Flames, Alchemists are publicly labeled as witches. The order here is disorganized, weak, and hidden from the Kingdom of Valiante. Viewed as a threat to their kingdom, alchemists of this world do not identify themselves unless they are part of their order. While they are practitioners of magic and in lesser extent, alchemy, most alchemists utilize enhanced tools to help them fight and defeat Horrors. There are varying grades of magic users, with the weaker ones relying more on tools while the stronger ones often use summoning spells for combat. The Crimson Moon The Alchemists of Crimson Moon era is set in ancient Japan. Most them are onmyōji, but they can utilize magical scrolls, tools, seals, and various magical arts to handle Horrors. A major difference though is that their society is disorganized and the government along with various civilians are aware of Makai Knights and Alchemists. Vanishing Line As the era of Vanishing Line set in modern times, Makai Alchemists heavily utilize technology along with their magic, having integrated modern technology into their world to better combat Horrors. Building from the priests of the Ryūga-verse, priests uses modern magical weaponry. In the past, priests had to use magical scrolls, tools, or alchemy to deliver magical attacks, now on-days alchemists use magically enhanced bullets to do their work. While magical seals and scrolls still hold their value in fending off Horrors, as shown with Meifang; brush magic doesn't seem to exist. It either never existed or have been phased out with guns. The Madō Guns allow the alchemists to increase their combat potential and support range. In urban zones, they use long range sniper weapons to help protect civilians and help the knight take down difficult targets. They even use magical bullets to help erase the memories of the civilians when the fight gets too big and the makai world gets public exposure. A major difference though is that Madō Flames aren't used to identify Horrors—it is used as a energy source for their Madō Vehicles. Also, since they integrated modern tehnology into their world, Makai Alchemists of Vanishing Line-era has contributed in advancements of the Order's arsenal includes repurposing titled Makai Knights' mechanical steed into combat chassis for their Madō Motorcycle that summoned alongside their armors (which also upgraded) and variations of Madō firearms from Madō revolvers to destructive Madō miniguns. Despite all the advancements in magical technology, both alchemists and knights rely on coaxing the Horrors out and rely investigative evidence to hunt down Horrors. Pics Gallery DF Ema 3.jpg DF Ema 2.jpg DF Ema 1.jpg Luke Mado Lighter Garo.jpg Meifang Serving Luke.jpg Luke 2.jpg Luke 1.jpg Luke.jpg Adel & Luke.jpg Luke Firing.gif Luke.png Feilong.png Popup seimei fudan.jpg Popup seimei mahou.jpg Links Category:Anime Category:Terminology